


What do I know about love?

by Cruithne01



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruithne01/pseuds/Cruithne01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio enters Mercutio's crypt, mourning his friend and looking for someone to blame for his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I know about love?

Setting:

Act III, while Scene 4 is occuring

Benvolio enters Mercutio's crypt, mourning his friend and looking for someone to blame for his death. His grief makes him blind to reason, and he’s angry. Romeo enters on his way to see Juliet, to say a final good-bye, and Benvolio confronts him. Romeo plans to tell Juliet to meet him in Mantua sometime in the future, so that they can be together.

~

( _Enter Benvolio, walking to where Mercutio is layed out, upset_ )

BENVOLIO: Oh Mercutio, Mercutio. Why did you have to die? It was needless. It is their fault. You would still be here if not for them. But perhaps if you had not taunted Tybalt so. No... No, it was not your fault, I should have stopped you. You were always a joker; a trickster, even to your last. I couldn't believe it when you fell, I thought I had drunk too much and was seeing things. But no, you were really gone.

And Romeo, blessed son of the Montagues, exiled for his blind rage. Why must he follow such blind heroics? Why must there be a feud? I just want things back to the way they were, before all the fighting. We could walk the streets endlessly, without any worry of an attack.

Our rotten families. I wanted no part in this feud. I want no part of this family as long as this fighting has no end.

If only this pointless feud between the Montagues and Capulets would end, to prevent more innocent lives from being lost. If only they could look past their rage against each other. If only they could see the consequences. We fight endlessly, and now… Now my greatest friend is... dead.

Curse the Capulets! Curse the Montagues!

( _Enter Romeo)_

ROMEO: Benvolio! I did not expect to see you here at this hour.

BENVOLIO: You! It is your fault I am here; why poor Mercutio is lying cold on a slab!

ROMEO: Benvolio, I do not understand how this fault is mine. The wretched Tybalt is the one that slayed him, not me!

BENVOLIO: But it is our family against his. The feud had been haltered by the Prince until this time. We could have had a second chance. But no, you have cut the wound afresh. Your stupidity that has ended with two people dead!  Though I did not care for Tybalt, I still mourn the passing of life, like any other decent human being.

ROMEO: But cousin, I mourn for both. I realise now my stupid mistakes-

BENVOLIO: Like Juliet Capulet? Is she not a mistake?

ROMEO: How could you say such a thing, I knew from the moment I saw her-

BENVOLIO: Yesterday. You met her yesterday. Do you realise how rash you are being? You're rushing into things, like you did with the duel with Tybalt. And look what happened. I tell you Romeo, this whole affair is going to end badly. A day previously your affections had been aimed at Rosaline, and now she has been forgotten. How can you love Juliet when you have only known her barely a day?

ROMEO: Because I know it is fate, when I first saw her it was like she was the rising sun, and then... Then I knew. She was the one. We are already married, and I am going to her tonight. I love her Benvolio. What do _you_ know about love?

BENVOLIO: What do _I_ know about love? I know that love is knowing each other better than you know yourself, caring for each other, being there for each other. Like I had done for-

( _Pauses)_

How can you have done these things for Juliet?

ROMEO: I haven't yet, but I will, when she meets me at Mantua.

BENVOLIO: I can't even believe how much of a lunatic you are. But I will let you say your goodbyes to Mercutio. Goodbye Romeo.

( _Benvolio leaves, with Romeo looking solemnly after him)_

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old assignment that I did but actually liked it so I decided to post.


End file.
